IBC: Caskett Style
by sanumarox123
Summary: The Ice Bucket Challenge, Caskett style. \ based off the prompt on the castlefanficprompts tumblr.


**Based off to prompt, "castle and beckett do the ice bucket challenge" on the castlefanficprompts tumblr.**

* * *

**This is dedicated to a good friend of mine on twitter, Ari, and it's her birthday today, so y'all, wish her happy bday!**

**Lea, don't blow me up.**

* * *

**I don't have any idea where I'm going with this fic. But I hope it turns out okay.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle. Nor do I own the Ice Bucket Challenge. Just… not even this computer. Okay.**

* * *

**Spoilers: None. But this is slightly AU. Set pre-couple, before Montgomery is killed.**

* * *

_**AND JUST PRETEND THE PRECINCT HAS A BACKYARD, OKAY? I'M TOO LAZY TO FIX IT. PLEASE. **_

* * *

She really shouldn't have worn a white shirt that day. But it is an off day, and she comes in on the off chance she could read over some files before being sent home by Montgomery.

Instead, she finds an insanely hyper and happy Castle.

Don't get her wrong, seeing him excited always sends butterflies into her stomach, but this was slightly scary.

Because he is bouncing up and down in his chair, a bucket in his hands.

And Esposito and Ryan were staring at him, and so was the rest of the precinct as he kept checking his phone and mumbling to himself.

So she goes up to him, taps him on the shoulder, and the look on his face becomes one of _such utter adoration _she nearly kisses him right there.

Until, of course, he starts talking.

"KATE, KATE, KATE," he shouts, and she jumps back a few inches at the loudness of his voice.

She moves towards him again, and he stands up, setting the bucket down (which, now that she sees it, is filled with water).

And he starts babbling.

"Kate, you've heard about the Ice Bucket Challenge for the ALS disease, right?"

She shakes her head, because no, she's been so busy with work and trying to not jump him in the workplace (and some of her dreams at night are of that, so that makes it even harder in the daytime), so she's had next to no time to look at the news or even social networkings.

"Okay, so it's this thing, where you pour a bucket of ice water on yourself in support of the ALS disease, or you can just donate." At this point, most of the precinct has gathered around them and is looking interested, so he spins around (and in his excitement, nearly knocks over a desk) to face everyone. "So I was challenged by many of my followers," he looks at her, raising an eyebrow, daring her to contradict him on how popular he is, but at the moment she's too stunned by how _adorable _he looks when he's so excited about something, so she stays silent. "And I decided to do it with the reason I continued writing." He turns to her again, and she's silent.

Because.

He.

Did.

Not.

Just.

Suggest –

But yes, yes he did.

And now she'll have to do it, because everyone is looking at her, and Montgomery is nodding enthusiastically and the boys are cracking up into each other's shoulders (like seriously, guys, everyone can see you).

And Castle knows she can't say no to many people.

So _that's _why he did it in front of everyone.

Goddamn it.

And that's how she finds herself outside in the yard, with two buckets of water, worrying her brain out because she's wearing a fucking _white shirt _and a_ black bra _and now she's done for.

And they do it, to the sounds of the 12th precinct chanting, "Do it, do it, do it!"

When she feels the sudden ice-cold water on her skin, she screams, high and shrilly, and laughing, shakes her hair out of her face, before turning to Castle, whom she realizes is staring at her.

Or, to be more specific, staring at her see-through shirt with an awed look on his face. His hand is reaching towards her chest before she slaps his arm away, and his face clears, although his eyes are still dark.

For her.

Tingles go through her body when she realizes that it's for her.

Reaching behind her, she grabs her bucket, and suddenly pours it over him, and the sound he lets out makes her shriek with laughter.

And then he's running after her and she's running away and the crowd is dispensing except for the boys and Montgomery.

They chase each other for who knows how long and she's crying with laughter and his face is red and puffing, but just as she slows down for a second, he _jumps _and catches her, falling on the ground with an _oomph. _

She's on top of him, and he's staring at her with a happy and sappy look in his eyes, and then suddenly his lips are on hers and he flips them over, and they're on the hard ground but his lips are soft and molding into hers and she wraps her arms around his neck, and he slips a leg between her legs and she grips harder and then…

Then there's a clapping behind them, and they both look up, to see Espo and Ryan looking down on them with glee and Montgomery with tears in his eyes (wait, what?!) and the two of them get up as quickly as possible.

On the way back to the precinct, he takes her hand and swings it between them, and the gleam in his eyes (which are still dark, mind you.) is back; the happy glee that won't go now.

He whispers in her ear, "Later," and she grins happily.

Later, indeed.

* * *

**Okay so this happened. **

**I hope y'all enjoyed. **

**Lea, next will be smut. Ari, I hope you enjoyed! Ronnie… don't cry again lawl. **

**~Bogi**


End file.
